Franklin County, Maine
Franklin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. As of 2010, the population was 30,768. Its county seat is Farmington . Franklin County was established on 9 May 1838. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.33%) is land and (or 2.67%) is water. Adjacent counties *Somerset County, Maine - northeast *Kennebec County, Maine - southeast *Androscoggin County, Maine - south *Oxford County, Maine - southwest Adjacent regional county municipality *Le Granit Regional County Municipality, Quebec - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 29,467 people, 11,806 households, and 7,744 families residing in the county. The population density was 17 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 19,159 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.96% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.81% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.3% were of English, 13.8% United States or American, 12.2% French, 9.2% Irish, 7.9% French Canadian, and 5.3% Scottish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.7% spoke English and 2.9% French as their first language. There were 11,806 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 11.10% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,459, and the median income for a family was $37,863. Males had a median income of $30,475 versus $20,442 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,796. About 10.70% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.90% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Politics Cities and towns ]] *Avon *Carrabassett Valley *Carthage *Chesterville *Coplin Plantation *Dallas Plantation *Eustis *Farmington *Industry *Jay *Kingfield *Madrid (disincorporated) *New Sharon *New Vineyard *Phillips *Rangeley *Rangeley Plantation *Sandy River Plantation *Strong *Temple *Weld *Wilton Territories and locations *Wyman *Freeman, Maine *West Central Franklin *South Franklin *North Franklin *East Central Franklin See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Maine References External links * http://www.franklincountychamberofcommerce.org Franklin County Chamber of Commerce *Franklin County on Maine.gov Category:Counties of Maine Category:Franklin County, Maine Category:Established in 1838